Glitches
A glitch is an error in Work at a Pizza Place.''' Most '''glitches are generally harmless and not even useful but can be fun to mess around with. List of known glitches Bowling Ball Rolls on Ceiling If the player places the bowling alley in the basement of mansion, and if the player enters the basement, the bowling ball floats to ceiling. It can be moved by jumping and hitting it with head, but can't use it to hit the pins which stay on the basement floor. Stilt Pole Car The''' Stilt Pole Car Glitch''' can be done by using a stilt pole and then getting in a car. Since the stilt pole is only usable when you have the R6 avatar type, this is an R6-only glitch. Car on the Roof The Car on the Roof Glitch is a relatively complex glitch. The recommended place to do it is the corner near the back door of Builder Brothers Pizza. To do it, you need to shoot the grappling hook towards the wall and then get in a car. After that, guide the grappling hook to get as high as possible. For the mentioned corner, shoot to the left floor. Eventually, the car can get on top of the roof. However, sometimes the car will trigger anti-cheat causing a force reset to occur. Kitchen Teleport The Kitchen Teleport Glitch is fairly simple. To perform it you must be in the pizza boxing room with a gear. Take out your gear and move around near the conveyor that brings pizza from the kitchen. Eventually, you'll teleport inside of the kitchen. No Grass The No Grass Glitch '''is quite complex. If you use the shift-lock glitch (a Roblox physics engine glitch) to get inside of a house while in the manager position, you won't be told to leave the job. Once you're in, enter the basement of the house. You'll be teleported out and all of the grass in the game will be gone (client-side). Witch Broomstick Teleport The Witch Broomstick Teleport Glitch is fairly simple.If you have a Witch Broomstick from the 2018 Halloween Event, when you use it you will get teleported to a place on the side of Builder Brothers Pizza. This glitch no longer works. Cashier Double Response The '''Cashier Double Response Glitch is quite complex. If you are quick enough, you can choose two of the dialogue boxes when taking a customer's order. If you are in advanced mode, this means you can take an order correctly and incorrectly at the same time. This can result in humorous responses. Infinite Jump The Infinite Jump Glitch is fairly simple. If you have the Gravity Coil, jumping out of a car or truck while holding it will cause you to jump with much more velocity and infinite height. It is interesting to watch your character fly into the height at which Roblox will have problems with rendering objects. You can stop this at any time by equipping the delivery bike. Broomstick-Car Teleport The Broomstick-Car Teleport Glitch is quite complex. If you have the broomstick from the 2018 Halloween Event, using it after getting into a car will result in the wheels coming off the car and the car teleporting to a place on the side of Builder Brothers Pizza. After that, if you stop using the broomstick, the car will float back towards the wheels and might get stuck on buildings, depending on where the wheels are. This Glitch No Longer works. Skateboard-Saxophone Housebreak The Skateboard-Saxophone Housebreak Glitch is fairly complex. If you have the ROBLOX Skateboard and the Saxophone you can easily break into people's houses. Here is a video showing how to do it. This glitch no longer works. Customer Freeze The Customer Freeze Glitch is fairly simple. To do it, change your Cashier role to advanced. Then you must go up to a customer as soon as they spawn and click the question box. Select one of the two negative responses. Since the customer usually is already at the cash register when they turn around to leave, the game is confused when the customer has not reached the register yet. As a result, the customer freezes when they get to the register and will stay there until they eventually despawn. Doing this with both registers temporarily prevents customers from entering. This also works with cars in the drive thru. Pizza Cooking Whilst Out of Oven The Pizza Cooking Whilst Out of Oven Glitch is fairly simple. To do it, hold on a pizza whilst closing the oven, you can drag it out while it's cooking, and when it's done, put it on the conveyor belt to the Pizza Boxing Room, then the pizza will burn! Fly Anywhere With Any Item The Fly Anywhere With Any Item Glitch is pretty complex. To do it, Follow these steps. You must have the glider to do this trick. It is recommended you have the bike as well. Watch this video to do this trick. Old dialog response An old dialog appear as a surprise, without knowing what you have made to put that. Glitches will be added as they are discovered. Category:Work at a Pizza Place Gameplay